My freakin story
by Charlie Winchester 1999
Summary: It's something ABOUT me It's something ABOUT two brothers It's something ABOUT us
1. chapter 1

My Daddy always tought me that I can't trust anyone, I have to fight and never give up, even if I want.

He died a year ago.

Did I cry?

It's not in my style.

He was the most important person in my life but in Our job everyone die, it's JUST matter of time. I buried him and go. Just go throught this evil world.

I am Eve and I'm a hunter. Damn good one.

Yeah, I'm selfish, it's because of my Guardian angel, Gabriel *laugh* He loves candy.

One day I've been on a hunting, Gabe didn't know that I hunted on a demon. If he knew he got furious.

I found some articles whitch tell loud and clear that in town was demon. I was in a bar where this son of a bitch supossed to be. I ended the next beer when someone sit next to me.

Dean: Two beer, please.

I looked at the barman who looks weird.

No, I am not some kind of demonic sonar I just feel when this sons of a bitches are near.

Dean: Hi there. You pretty girl.

I turned around and looked at man with big green eyes.

I though one thing, he's hot.

But I told just:

\- If you called me pretty girl one more time I will pull out your tongue.

A man just smiled.

Amazing smile.

Dean: What's your name, pretty girl?

I turned eyes.

-It's not your business, princess.

Dean: Let's think about it, I give you another beer and you'll tell me something about yourself.

-Keep dreaming, honey. I won't tell you anything but you can buy me beer.

I sent him the most beautifull smiles that I have, reaction was easy, man smiled and toke me bottle with beer.

Dean: Alright, I think you are not big sociable person so I'll help you. I'm Dean. You're next.

I raised my eyebrows.

-Are you kidding me?

Dean: Nope.

-I'm Eve.

And this is the begining.

How I met the most irritated person in my life, person who later change this life totally.


	2. CHAPTER 2

The meeting with Dean ended in easy way.

In his motel room.

I was sure that he was there alone cuz it's little crazy invite girl to taken room.

He kissed gentle but passionate too, he toke off my jacket and we moved in to the small bed.

I felt down and Dean bended over me still kissed.

But when he want to toke off more, suddenly lights up

And on the second bed next to us sit man and just looked at us.

Sam: What the hell, Dean?

I looked at Dean.

-Are you kidding me? - I stood up - If you count on some freakin triangle, I'm out.

I toke my jacket.

Dean: I didn't mean anything like that. It's disgusting.

The man on the bed just turned eyes.

\- Okay, I leave you with your boyfriend, have fun.

When I opened door Dean still tried explain it.

But why?

Dean: God, his my brother.. You leave me your number, aren't you?

I looked at him one last time.

I knew one thing, I will remember this eyes for long time.

-Your stupid but still so cute. Keep dreaming, sunshine. Bye.

And I just got out of this room.

To much weird Sittuation on one night.

My room was near their but I was glad that they don't know it.

I just keep searching stuffs with this one demon but I couldn't find anything more so I just went to bed in my stink motel room.


	3. Chapter 3

'It should be easy stuff'

I though

It supossed to be easy but it wasn't.

I packed my bag and I got out of my room, still was hope that they didn't know I was still there.

I went throught the way 666 and I had to find old bunkers and I did it. Inside them was the same old stink things but when I stand next to door to the last of them I heard noise and voices.

I got in silently and went next to the dirty wall.

Voice: Where is the nest?

The nest?

Oh no. Are you kidding me?

I wanted to get back but I fell on someone. I turned around with raised gun. Next to me stood Dean and his brother with guns too.

-What the hell are YOU two doing here?!

Dean: I can ask you about the same!

Sam: *silently* Can you SHUT up? Both of you!

Dean catch my arm and we got out of the Bunker. I moved fast when we were outside.

-If you touch me again, I'll kill you, I swear.

Dean: You are so small that you don't even reach my shoulders. So you don't tell about killing me, honey.

I wanted to beat him.

Very hard.

Break his nose and take off this irritated smile but this other man got between us.

Dean: Oh, c'mon Sam. Let her go, if she wants fight.

Sam: SHUT up, dude.

I just clench my fists and tried to not get my gun and just shoot both of them.

As dad always said, trust only yourself, everyone could be your enemies.

I realised that Sam said something to me.

-What?

Sam: You go with us.

-It's kidnapped.

Sam: No if you go without our help.

-I hope you don't threaten me cuz I could end so bad for you.

Sam smiled, Dean just rolls his eyes.

I went with them.

Why?

I don't have any idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam: Alright, what were you doing in that Bunker?

I looked at him, so much irritated cuz he asked me about it third time again.

-Dude, I have a bag full of guns and other stuffs. What do you think about it?

Dean: It tells loud and clear that you are psychopath...

Sam: Or hunter.

I think Dean didn't want to hear something like that, he was totally against it.

Dean: Are you kidding me?

It was a moment of silence and then Dean with angry face just leave.

I still sit next to big table with Sam who looked like just surprise, not angry.

-You don't meet so many Hunters, do you?

Sam smiled gently.

Sam: Not often. And he just have enough new hunters.

-Why?

Sam sigh.

Sam: Let's say that people around us... Don't end good.

I didn't have any idea what can I say so

I was me.

-So, can I go where I want to go or you still want to hold me here?

It was retoric question.

This Bunker was awesome, everything was in here, books guns and I was pretty sure that there were some kind of secret places too.

I though about stay there but

then I had to live with those two weird guys.

Sam: We won't hold you there but I think that hunters should stay together. We are stronger then.

I looked at him long time in the same time I was fighting in my head with my own rules.

But if I stay with them I'll be safer and I and won't break Dad's rule, I can stay but I won't trust them.

Easy stuff...

-Alright, I stay but your brother stays away from me.

Sam laught, he was so cute.

Sam: Don't worry about him I take care of it.

I received my own little room, I couldn't believe it cuz you know living whole life in stink old motel is tiring and when I finally had my room where I can think and just get some rest...

It was good choice to stay but they still were here with me.

Two strangers whose probably save my ass, I was ready to fight with demon not with a vampire or all vampire's nest. But I didn't have to confess it.

When I woke up next day I still couldn't believe that I have room and home.. I got a shower and I realised that I had just a few clothes and I need money.

What am I supossed to do?

One word.

Billards.

I got into this big living room, it could be this and library too, books everywhere. Kitchen was near so I made coffe and sit next to the table with some books. Boys probably still sleeping so I started reading. It was about group people called Man of letters they were some kind of hunters organisation. Interesting stuffs. I read it long time and when somebody got into library/room I jumped surprised on my chair.

Sam: Hi there. You can't sleep?

-I slept. Whole night for the first time from I remember.

Sam sit next to me.

Sam: You read almost whole book. This is big book so you woke up early I think.

I just noded head.

-I don't like sleep a lot of time. You have any stuff or something? I'm bored.

Sam: Are you hunting everyday?

-Yeah. -I tried to not show that I'm sad. -I just have to do something and don't think about.. Some stuff..

I saw face my dad again.

Like when he talked with me in normal way.

When he told me about mum and about this how she change his life.

I promised to revange, kill this son of a bitch who killed him with smile on face.

Suddenly I realised that I cleanch my hand on book and Sam looked at me worried.

Sam: What stuff?

I don't know why but he looked like somebody who I can trust, someone reliable.

-My dad..

Sam: Oh, sorry I didn't..

-Yeah, I know You didn't mean anything wrong.

I looked at him. -Everyone tell me that shit and believe me I have enough.

Moment of silence.

Sam: How he died? I mean don't get me wrong, we lost our parents too and.. Whatever you think, I understand what you feel.

I just looked at him for long time.

Yeah, I think he will be a good compan to talk. I sighed and closed the book.

-Demon killed him, I'm not sure but I think it was normal demon. -I wince when I said it- Just normal stink son of a bitch.

Sam: So when you were in that Bunker you have looked for this demon, right?

-Yeah, but I found a crazy vampire and probably their nest.

Sam: We were looking for this nest but there wasn't there.

And it was weird cuz I was sure I heard voices but I didn't tell this. It could be just my imagination.

-Alright -I leaned over table and smiled. - Tell me something about the Mans of letters.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam told me some interesting things about this hunters company. Dean joined us after an hour, he didn't even speak to me. I honestly didn't care about it but since we were all together we should talk to each other. Like Sam talk with me. Easy stuff.

-You have any stuff, somewhere? -Dean asked and sit in front of me but still pretended that I don't exist.

Sam: Not yet, I talk with Eve about the Mens of Letters..

Dean: *rolls eyes* Great..

Alright he started get on my nerves but I try to JUST calm down. I toke off my laptop when boys started talking about this how their life is hard.

I'm just kidding.

A few minutes later I already had case but I was a little worried cuz that was a stuff with demons.. I looked for this one demon for whole last year, for my dad and for this what he fight all his life. I couldn't let him down even if he died.

Sam: Hey, you're here?

I came back to them. They looked at me.

Yeah both of them.

-Yeah and I found a case. Check this. -I showed them an article about weird deaths. -It sounds like angels or demons.

Sam started read an article, Dean just looked at me.

Dean: You're a hunter and you don't see the difference between angels and demons?

I wore my leather jacket and just raised eyebrowns.

\- I don't meet angles often so I don't know about them more. -I leaned on the table. -I hunted on demons and I know that one of those sons of a bitches is near.

Sam: She's right.

He closed my laptop and got out, Dean stood up and toke my bag with guns.

Dean: You have good weapons but if you want to use this -he pulled out one of my shotguns- you won't kill demon.

I took him my weapon, I put it back in the bag and put it on the ground.

-I don't really know angels but I've hunted on a demons whole my life, with my father. So don't say how I can kill them, believe me, I know more than you.

Dean: I don't think so, honey.

Sam came back to us but I still looked at Dean.

-Those monsters brought one thing to my life. Death.

And that was enough. Boys just stood there like everybody when I start talk like mysterious creature. I toke my bag and got out of the Bunker.

Always when I hunted on demons I have in my head what Gabriel said. That I'm enough strong to fight all of those dicks. I know he still protect me, even if he didn't talk with me since my dad dead.

I was angry at him because of it. He should've help me.

Boys and me drove again on road 666 to the victim's house. When they talked with family I made some house research. I checked all windows, everywhere I smell sulfur. It told me lound and clear, it was a demon or few demons.

When we left this house I sighed and told boys what I found. On the table in one room was map where were tiny circles around other citys. I sit next to Dean in Impala (he was surprise cuz Sam always sit there), I toke my felt-tip pen and showed them map.

-Hey look at this. -I put map between us. -Somebody marked this citys I don't know why THIS..

Dean: It could be just choose citys. Where's the point?

Sam: Wait, Eve give me the pen.

I gave him pen and he conected circles. Lines made big mark on this map, it was pentagram. I looked at boys.

-So, where we going now?

Sam: Maybe in the Centre of pentagram -he toke map on the back seat- in Oklahoma City.

Dean: In the Centre could be more them.

He started the car and we drove throught the road against the demons.

Dean: It could be nest of demons.

I raised eyebrowns.

-Seriously? If there are more than one demons it will be better fun -I loaded my gun- I'll kill more of them -I opened the door- the world will be better.

I got out of the car and I went inside the big shed. I stopped next to the wall cuz I observed that over me in huge window (without glass it was just hole) stood demon. Boys approached to me fast.

Dean: I know you want to dead fast but I'm not. So don't go anywhere alone!

\- I'm not a child!

Dean: But you're acting like a child!

Sam: Guys..

Dean still talked but I raised head, demon over us dissapear and it didn't sound good.

\- We HAVE to go. -Dean wanted to say more but I just I pushed them further as we entered to the shed. We hided a long time and listen to demons around us. By every inch of my body has gone huge shudder, I didn't have any idea what happened to me. I have never feel fear before. Always been some kind of thrill but I was never afraid of monsters. I couldn't hear what demons said I just heard one sentence.

Demon: Find the Blackwood girl. Bring her to me, I want to see the last lights in her eyes when I kill her how I killed her father.

In one moment fear has replaced by angry, furious toke control of me, I just stood up with load gun and although boys tried to catch me I got out of our hideout. Through the hell, against the 50 demons.

Fuck.

-Are you looking for me? -I asked demon who sat inside the "demons circle".

Demon: *stood* Well, well, well. Who are you, pretty girl?

I gave boys signs that we still have a plan and they got out silently. I changed this plan a little.

\- Evelyn Blackwood -I loaded my gun- Rick Blackwood daughter. Do you remember him? Hunter who killed Your girlfriend.

Demon got angry, I had an occasion and I wanted to shoot him but when almost pulled on trigger, something pushed me on wood heap. I groaned and dumped the rests of wood whitch were on my body. My forehead and nose were bleeding. Demon approached to me with smile, I wanted to cought my gun but he kicked it away from me and hit me so strong. Then he raised hand and I stood up. Everything in my body was hurt.

Demon: Now, I kill you like your father.

Although I suffered so much I smiled to him.

-Not today , son of a bitch. -I kicked him and I fell down and then all demons were gone in a big explosion. But I knew my father's killer had escaped and survived. Devil's lads created a great whirlpool, the boys stood on top of the shed, and I had to get there before everything will collapsed . I started to run when everything around me, all fell apart. I saw the ladder and started climbing but when I was almost upstairs the ladder fell into a big whirlpool and I hung on the beam.

Boys pulled out hands.

Dean: Give Your hand!

-I do this by myself!! I don't need Your help!

Sam: Trust us!

I started lost whole my strange.

-I can't.. I can't break my rules!

Dean: Fuck rules and give Your hands! Now!

In one moment everything got slow. The beam broke and I almost felt into the whirlpool but boys hold me and we jumped out of the shed whitch just collapsed under ground. I felt JUST sick and when I wanted to got into the car I fell on my knees. Dean sighed, picked me up and carried me to the car.

-You know that I can walk by myself, right?

Dean: I know.

-Asshole.

Dean: Bitch.

-Shut up, Winchester.

He smiled, Sam tried to not laugh.

-Here you go -I got into the living room with big bag full of food. -Rabbit food for Sam.

Sam: Very funny.

I gave him salat and vegetarian burger and I threw second bag in Dean who even didn't notice that I came back.

Dean: Yeah, thanks. -He still read newspaper and opened the bag.

-There is something from me.

Dean: *raised eyebrowns* Is this you or someone else? -He toke cherry pie- Are you kidding me? How did you know?

I stood up.

-I'm a hunter, sunshine. I know almost everything. And I know you adore me.

Sam started laugh me too, Dean just shaked head and smile. I turned around, wanted to go to my room. I knew that they will want to talk About this demon and my father but when I saw their smiles I don't know I just felt that I made some good thing... Finally.


	6. Chapter 6

-My dad always had one rule, don't trust anyone except Your own family. -That was the start my history when Sam forced me to talk about this.

I didn't want it cuz I hate talk about my family, this is not awesome story about awesome happy family who has awesome adventures. This isn't hunters life.

Dean: And because of that freakin rule, you almost died.

Sam: Dean..

Dean: What? It's truth! If she..

-Alright, I get it, princess. But you had father too, you are hunters, when he lived I'm sure you did the same thing.

Dean stayed quiet so it mean that I was right.

-My dad teach me about hunting since I was a child, he didn't want destroy my life, he made it better. He knew that someday he left me and then I have to keep going alone and I have to know everything about what world hide. -Boys looked at me all the time when I talked and with concentration they listened to everything. -I never even though that I hate him, I always know he was proud of me and then I let him down.

Sam: No you didn't, it was his choice..

Dean: And who were this demon who wanted you?

His question was obvious and I knew one of them finally ask about it, but Sam looked at him spitily. Dean just moved shoulders.

-A years ago I hunted with dad on demon who possesst one pryer in Kansas. We were ready as always but suddenly everything just screwed up. It was a women, she almost kill me but dad killed her. This demon who want me, he was with her and he want revange now. Me too..

Sam: He killed Your dad?

I just nod head.

For the moment noone said anything and I caugh the moment when I could go and end this creepy conversation. They still weren't my family, noone familiar. I stood up.

-Alright let's end this story time. I have to.. Do something..

I wanted to go but Sam stood up too and he approach to me.

Sam: Eve, you can trust us. We are not strangers for you.

And he just hugged me. This big Moose just hugged me, I was very surprised cuz one last time when someone did that was my dad before his death. I hugged Sam too, he had soft checked shirt and I knew that I will cry for sure so I moved fast.

-Yeah, thanks.

I turned around and went throught the corridor still felt them sights on my back.

I couldn't stop it when I got into my room I closed the door and slowly sat on the ground. Tears appeared in my eyes and I couldn't do anything with it, I just sat and cried. I found house and boys are great, they saved my life although they hadn't to do it...

I didn't know what I can do..

I just didn't know.

Suddenly all my notes fell in the ground, I raised my head and saw him, next to my bed.

-Gabriel?

He smiled. Just stood there and smiled. I approach to him full of angry and sad and I start hit him.

-You freakin son of a bitch! Where have you been!?

Gabriel: *catch my hands* Calm down, sunshine.

I move away from him.

-Don't call me that I'm not Your sunshine! -We looked at ourselves. -You left me alone! When I most need You!

Gabriel sighed.

Gabriel: If you want to talk calmly, stay quiet.

I still was so angry but when he smiled..

-I hate you.

Gabriel: I have candys. *smile again* Come to VanillaBar, I'll be there.

-I won't go anywhere with you, you think I just forgive you that you left me for whole year!?

Gabriel: I heard you need money.

He smiled, he winked at me and disappeared. I clenched my teeth and rolled eyes. I took my notes and put them on the table. I had a lot of thoughts in my head and I couldn't choose what's right and what's wrong. I put on my jacket and left the room, guys still sit in the library/room, but everywhere was a lot darker so I came to the conclusion that I was sitting in my room much longer than I thought. Sam was doing something on his laptop, Dean ate burger. As always.

Dean: Where are you going?

-Wow, you noticed that I'm here... I'm going to play in Billards, I need money.

Dean: I'll go with you.

-No! -Boys looked at me surprised, Sam a little worried- I mean, I'll go alone, I don't need protector.

Sam: Are you sure?

I smiled and nodded head. He smiled too. I didn't have any idea why he trust me. I got out of the Bunker and go. Night was Cold but sky was full of shinning stars. VanillaBar was near so after 10 minutes I was there but I didn't see Gabriel anywhere. It was normal bar with alcohole and hazard people. I buy one beer and approached into billards table where were two boys. Young bad boys, it will be easy stuff, I thought. I put bottle with beer on the table and took off my jacket.

-What's up, boys? -They looked at me Like they saw ghost, how sweet. - Let's play.

They loose all concentration so fact that I win was clear. When I almost win next hundred dollars Gabriel appear next to me and I hit in wrong billiard-ball. I turned around angry.

-Thanks for ruined my game..

Gabriel: *smile and eat candy* You're welcome. -Move to me bag with sweets- Candy?

-Screw you and let me win this..

I hit in next billiard-ball whitch fell into the hole. Gabriel raised two fingers and all billiard-balls disappeared in the holes. Those two boys looked at me surprised I just rolled eyes.

-What do you want? After this year when I have to did everything on my own without any help.

Gabriel: *still eat candys* They didn't want let me here. -I looked at him- Believe me I wanted to be with you, it's my job, right? But I couldn't. In Heaven...

I waited for next part of explain.

-Heaven what?

He toke me in silent place in bar but still didn't say anything. He looked worried, like not him.

-Gabriel what's wrong?

Gabriel: Some angels just got crazy and stuffs in Heaven don't look good.

-And that is the reason why you couldn't talk with me the whole year?

Gabriel: I'm sorry. They just think that they're new Gods.

-And now? Why you're here?

Gabriel: I just heard some weird information. Yesterday you were in a case, right?

-Yeah, with a demon who killed my dad and still want to kill me.

Gabriel: So it's truth that demon hunt on you.

He started get angry so I have to act like he. So I smiled.

-You left me on whole year, I had to get in trouble.

Gabriel: You're just...

-Amazing, I know.

I took candy from him, it was a long time since I talked with him, I missed him. We talked about some stuffs like before, like everything was like before except dad's death. Finally Heaven called him so he hugged me last time and disappeared with smile on face as always. I sat and ordered next beer.

Dean: You won something?

I was so deep in my thoughts that when I heard his voice I jumped on the chair frightened. I turned to him.

-Don't scare me...

Dean: You're afraid? Woah, it's impossible. -He drunk beer.

I stayed quiet, Dean drunk his beer but finally he looked at me.

Dean: Why are you so deep in Your rules?

-When you're a hunter and your life everyday can end in one moment.. This rules can save this life..

Dean: Yesterday they almost kill you.

I sighed irritated.

-If you want to start again this boring conversation I quit.

Dean: *smile* Calm down, sweatheart. I just want to talk.

-About?

He looked at me. This eyes was amazing and they have so intensive green color that I could look at them long time.

Dean: Sam is over protective for everybody and I don't want to loose him because of that.

-He invited me to the Bunker so if you want to get me out, tell this to him. It's not just your home. I'll quit if Sam want it too.

I took my money and got out of the bar. I wanted to go away and just didn't talk with this asshole but he caugh me unfortunately.

Dean: *catch my hand* Wait.

-Leave me alone, Dean! What do you want?! I have so much my own problems I don't care about yours!

Dean: What the hell are you doing?

-W-what?

He was angry I saw this on his face.

Dean: If you don't want our help why you're here? Why you stay with us? I really have enough people who think that they are good hunters and the truth is That they are nothing more than normal people.

I didn't know what to do.

Cry?

Scream?

Or just kill him.

But I just looked at him.

-You have no idea what is like to be me. You have no idea what is like to loose something and live alone with it!! With fact that you haven't got anyone to help!

I pushed him and went away from him. If they want to send me away, no problem I'll go away and they won't see me never again. In outside was cold wind and I realised I forgot my jacket in the bar. Damn it. I got into the bunker, I didn't care that Sam talked something to me. I just got my bag and started packed. Sam came into my room a moments later confused the whole situation.

Sam: What are you doing?

-I'm leaving. -I answered still pack my things.

Sam: *approach to me* Eve, stop.. It's Dean, right?

He caugh my hand but I turned around and hit him one of my shirts.

-Stay away! All of you!

He threw shirt on my bed and looked at me.

Sam: Just calm down, alright? I'll talk with Dean he's over protective because of me. You just have to be patient.

I even didn't know when I started cry, tears just appear suddenly on my face. I had enough that day so I approach and hugged him hard, he didn't even think about it and hugged me too. He was so gentle and I felt I can tell him everything what hurt me. I didn't know when Dean came back but I knew one think, he was totally drunk. I heard like Sam scream on him, I didn't sleep so I heard everything. When they ended this fight for the moment everything was quiet. I lied on my bed with closed eyes but I didn't sleep. Suddenly somebody opened door into my room. It was dark so I opened one eyes and I saw Dean, he put something on the table next to my bed and just leave. I turned on the light.

On the table was my jacket.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, I didn't sleep whole night, I fell asleep after 6 am but I should just drink coffe and don't sleep. In my dreams I saw this demon. He caught me and closed on the dirty chest, I felt on my body thousands little spiders whitch bited me and went inside me. I woke up with screaming still feel on my body thousands tiny legs. In one moment doors opened and Dean came into my room like it was burning.

-It's okay, it's just a bad dream. -I explained still breathing fast.

Dean: Are you sure? I heard you since some 30 minutes.

I looked at him surprised.

-I'm sorry. Before, it wasn't so bad.. I didn't want woke up You.

Dean: *sad smile* Not just you have nightmares.

I looked at him, he looked at me, for a long time. Finally I just rubbed my face and smile.

-Alright, I don't want to sleep anymore.

Dean: I'll made coffe.

I want to stand up but he still was next to door. I wore just my shirt and he shouldn't see me so I pulled back blanket to myself.

-Do you leave this room or I should help you?

Dean: *with big smile* Come here, honey.

I threw my pillow to him.

-Get out!

He started laugh and leave my room, avoided encounter with my others pillows. Although that my dream was horrible and scared me to death, Dean made me smile what was weird cuz I oftenest fight with him. I took my clothes and came into the bathroom. In the mirror I saw pale face with big brown eyes and blond hair around. I got cold shower whitch just took my fears away, I dressed up and cooled down into library/room. Sam was already there, when he noticed me he wanted to stand up but I stopped him.

-Calm down, Sam, I'm okay.

Sam: Are you sure? -He looked so worried.

-Yeah, I swear, it's okay.

I sat next to him, Dean approached to us and gave me mug with coffe.

-Thanks.

Sam: I have new case, but I also think about this demon and...

Dean: *looks at me* Cas can help us.

I stopped mug next to my mouth. They know Castiel, I was hope that he won't recognise me. I saw him one time when I was young and that wasn't nice meeting. Then I met Gabriel, he was on my side and stayed with me, protected me since I was 6. I didn't want to they know I have contact with Heaven too.

Sam: Eve..

I came back to them.

-Yes?

Sam: I talked about the case.

-And on what we will hunt? -I tried to smile.

Dean looked at me suspiciously.

Sam: *read article on laptop* Victims without blood, it's..

Dean: Freakin vampire or their nest.

I drank all of my coffe but I still felt thrill. Vampire. Awesome.

-So can we go?

Sam: But Cas..

Dean: *stand up* Cas can wait, we have a case, right?

Sam was surprise, me too cuz Dean acted just weird and I'm not sure but he probably took my side...

We packed everything what we needed and we went to the victim's house. In this time I had to talk with women who lost brother. I sat with her in the living room.

-Did your brother act weird before his death?

Women: *still cry* No, he was normal, happy, full of life. In this city everyone who know him, everyone adore him, he was so good and helpful.

I gave her wipes.

-He had any enemies?

Women: Of course not. Everyone like him so much. -She sounded serious but she stayed quiet suddenly.

-Tell me the truth I'm here to help you.

Women: *wipes nose* It started weird things..

-What things?

Women: He started act like not him, he came back to home late and he was so nervous.

-Maybe it was because of his job or maybe he just had an argument with somebody. It's possible.

Women actually didn't tell me anything interesting except her brother acting. I told boys what I knew and we went to place where police found this boy.

-Maybe I'll talk with neighbours..

Sam: Something's wrong?

-It's okay, I just don't like vampires..

Dean: You want to go alone?

I nodded head and got out of the car.

I approached into the house one of neighbours, I felt on my skin cold wind, I looked around but I didn't anyone although I knew that something looked at me..

I knocked.

Door opened and next to me stood old lady. She was wear in long dress and gold jewellery.

-Goodmorning, Kelly Osbourne, FBI. -Dean and his fuckin love to old stars, I showed my badge- I have a few question.

Lady looked at me suspiciously, I tried to smile but I didn't want to look like psychopath.

-I don't want to disturbing but I have to know something about...

Lady: This young boy who lived there -She showed victim's house- I tell you just one thing, my girl, his sister is psycho.

-Why?

Lady: *rolls eyes and opened door* Come inside, my girl, I'll make tea for you.

The woman didn't accept the refusal, so I followed her. The house smelled of perfume and was decorated in old style, XIX century, I think. We sat on old, soft sofa and old women gave me cup with tea.

-Thank you. So why you think that she is psycho?

Lady: Don't think that if I'm old I'm crazy, sweatheart. When they father died a year ago, she left and came back month ago, I think. Her brother, this sweet boy, he was always so nice but she is just crazy. Young Mrs.Brown since she came back, she went somewhere everynight, act weird and I remember that in one day she walked on the road and she had blood on hands and face. It's disgusting.

I sat and listened to her. It was completely different thing than told me Mrs.Brown. And I had to tell this boys..

We met on the road near Browns' house.

-I told you..It wasn't he..

Dean: So what? She is a vampire?

-If she came back with blood on whole body, I think so..

Dean: Do you really believe old grandma?

He didn't believe me although I had some informations whitch make sense, he still didn't believe. We waited, almost whole night, boys fell asleep fast but after last night I didn't want to sleep. I looked at Dean, even when he sleep he looked like he was still ready to fight. He was handsome.. Sam was too but I treat him like older brother cuz I talked with him like that and he was always so worried about me. Dean was different, unique but still irritated.

Suddenly, I noticed movement next to the house. Women got out of house.

-Hey, guys.

They woke up surprised. Dean started car fast but I stopped him.

-Wait, she doesn't leave..

We watched her house when she came back inside. I loaded gun, we got out of the car and silently approached to house. Boys hided and I knocked, women opened door with smile. She smiled and it definitely wasn't smile somebody who lost brother.

Women: Can I help you, agent?

-One stuff, why you lie?

Women: Excuse me?

It was dark outside so noone except her didn't see my gun.

-Let's go inside and we talk or if you prefer fight I can shot you.

One thing whitch wondered me was she pretended that she's afraid. She let us inside, boys looked around with guns. We came into the living room. Women sat.

-What happened with your brother?

Women: He died, I told you.

My gun shaked in my hand.

-Don't lie to me, bloody bitch. Tell the truth!

Women smiled and I started worried.

Women: They ate him.

Dean: Who? Who ate him?

Women laughed like psycho.

Suddenly from the corridor to the living room came five men. I raised my gun, boys too.

-Don't move!

They didn't listen. Of course. Everything was so fast. In one moment I stand between boys, a second later I fell on the ground and something caught my legs. I turned around and kicked vampire in his face, he didn't like it, I think. I wanted to stood up but he hit me and for the moment I loose my concentration and I couldn't move. I heard Dean scream, sound breaking glass. The vampire bent over me showing his bloody fangs, he almost bitted me but when he was so close my neck, his head suddenly just detached from body. I took deep breath when blood flowed on my face. Sam stood next to me with big machete. He helped me stood and went to kill next vampire. I supossed to do the same thing but I couldn't move, Dean wanted to cut vampire's head, he didn't do it cuz this bloody son of a bitch hit him.

Vampire: What now, pretty boy?

He showed fangs, I took my gun.

-Hey!

He looked at me and I shoot. Obviously, it didn't work but he let Dean and approached to me. I started run, I came into the kitchen and took big knife. Vampire laughed when he saw me.

Vampire: You want use this toy to kill me?

-Everything is good to cut you.

Vampire: *came closer* You're pretty. You would be my perfect vampire.

-Sorry, but I like my job. And on this job I kill creatures like you.

I wanted to throw at him, but he caught my hands and turned away so I stood next to him and he effectively stopped my moves.

Vampire: Maybe I'll bite you and you boyfriends will look at this. -said into my ear.

Tucked away, I managed to get my hands off, I took a knife in his leg. He got me out and I move fast still ready to fight again. He just smiled at my site and came to me. Suddenly, in his chest appeared peg. Dean stood behind the vampire.

Dean: Or maybe she will look How her boyfriend kill you.

Vampire fell down, Dean had so much blood on face and body that I didn't know this is his blood or those monsters. I still stood there with knife. Winchester came to me and we got out of the house, Sam waited in car. I sat on the back seat and Sam gave me a blanket.

Sam: Are you okay?

I closed my eyes and covered myself warm blanket.

-Everything's alright.

They didn't ask about anything else and it was awesome... And weird. Like that Dean said "her boyfriend". I smiled think about that and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
